From DK 171 072, for example, it is prior art to make brackets for fastening on the back of the animal on which semen bags and associated catheter for insemination can be suspended.
The drawbacks of the above mentioned prior art methods is that stimulation during preparation and subsequent stimulation during the insemination itself is performed manually by trained personnel. The work with stimulating many animals in a daily routine is physically demanding on the personnel, why varying quality of the performed work occurs. Under the stimulation itself, by manual stimulation it is required that the personnel stands bent in over the animal, acting physically on the animal around the groin in order to make the animal release hormonal substances enabling insemination. This also entails that the personnel has difficulty in preparing and inseminating more than two animals at the same time, why the cost of the work is considerable. It is also a drawback by the prior art methods that a longer training period is required for the personnel.
In order to establish such a stimulation during preparation and insemination, there is proposed further developed constructions. From U.S. Pat. No. 6,116,193 there is known an insemination saddle for sows and gilts for use in artificial fertilization. The saddle includes two straps and a vibrator connected with the straps which via the straps transmits vibrations to the animal. A first strap is disposed around the animal's flank and belly for transmitting vibrations to the animal, and the second strap is connected with a catheter inserted in the uterus of the sow for transmitting vibrations to the catheter. The first strap transmits a vibration along the length of the strap, which may be an annularly extending length providing an evenly distributed vibrational action on flanks, belly and back.